Death Takes A Charming
by charmedfan120
Summary: Snow doesn't split her heart with David in time leaving him dead. Months pass and when Regina breaks the curse, Snow finds herself a widow and an expecting mother to a second child. All the while having to deal with the Wicked Witch wanting to take the new baby for her time travel spell!
1. Chapter 1

_**Death Takes A Charming.**_

Regina has just broken the curse, barely five minutes after Zelena came close to killing Henry. Her time back in the Enchanted Forest came flooding back to her. As if a piano was dropped onto her from the sky. Henry was safe barely if Emma and Regina didn't get there in time both Baelfire would have died and so would have young Henry.

Snow is supposed to be happy that they were successful in breaking the Dark Curse again. But she couldn't be happy, not now that she remembers why she hasn't been able to find David these past few weeks. He wasn't missing or a flying monkey, he was gone forever dead six feet under. Sacrificed himself so, she could enact the Dark Curse to take everyone back to seek help from the saviour their firstborn.

She's alone now, a widow and a single mother who a power-crazed witch wants to take the last gift her husband gave her unborn child. Snow has no idea what to do now as she sits alone in her loft on the double bed she shares with her husband. No shared past tense with her husband! Sure, she has Emma, but she's the mother she is supposed to protect her family no one else and she's failed two times now first with Emma and now by losing her husband.

She never ever imagined life as a single mother, she always dreamed that she would find the perfect man which she did the two would marry start a family raise and watch their children grow. See their children find a true love of their own and bring more children into the family. She never dreamed she would have to do it all alone raise a child, protect a child, discipline. It was always with David never by herself. Right now, she doesn't have a choice the bed was laid she would have to just lie in it and try and make something good come out of it.

These past few weeks, she hasn't been able to sleep at all. She would be lucky to have three hours asleep even then she would often wake up every fifteen minutes. While she was thankful for Regina's rather impressive protection spell over the loft that prevents Zelena nor Rumpelstiltskin from entering. The loft no longer feels like a home of any sort. Snow decides just to try and sleep the rest of the day away. Hopefully, she would dream of a better place.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Good Friend.**

The following morning, Snow woke up to an empty loft. No sign of her daughter or her grandson or Regina, her stepmother/friend and sometimes enemy. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Even with them around she felt alone. Ruby would tell her that she couldn't really be alone right now, she had a little person growing inside her womb. Snow headed to the kitchen, and made herself a mug of tea, she hadn't had much of an appetite for the past few weeks, if she was being honest. But now after learning she's a widow. Whatever appetite she had is gone completely. Snow sips her tea slowly so slowly she made it last an hour, it was shortly after she finished her tea, she heard banging on her door.

"Who is it?" Snow reluctantly called out. Right now, she needed plenty of time alone.

"Me, Ruby the neighbourhood werewolf," Ruby answered.

"I need some time alone Red," Snow responds.

"It's an emergency," Ruby shouted, Snow, sighed great couldn't she get a minute of peace. She got out of her seat and walked over to the front and only door, she then unlocked it and opened it. Ruby entered straight away carrying a large brown paper bag.

"What's the emergency?" Snow asks.

"You are and the baby," Ruby answers.

"Me and the baby are fine," Snow replies.

"No, you're not I know what you're like when you're sad. You don't eat for days. You may not be hungry, but the baby is. And I'm going to make sure that my future niece or nephew is well fed," Ruby says. She then walked into the kitchen and started to unpack breakfast ingredients onto a counter.

"I appreciate, you coming over here but right now Ruby. I need some time by myself," Snow says.

"If you really appreciate me coming over you would sit down and let me prepare breakfast," Ruby said as she starts searching for pans.

"What can I do Ruby to help you accept the fact that I'm okay?" Snow asks.

"Nothing, look, Snow, I missed out on so much on being an aunt and godmother with Emma. I can't help but feel guilty knowing that I failed her too, I promised to look out for your daughter and I never did. I'm not going to fail your new child to be, David wouldn't forgive me if I didn't look out for you right now," Ruby responds.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Unexpected Talk And Breakfast.**

Emma is at the station; the sheriff's station was one of her least favourite places in Storybrooke. She worked side by side with two people, she loved dearly. Those two people being Graham a huntsman and David her father someone born to be a farmer and later a prince and warrior. She was used to the sheriff station being quiet lately, it didn't mean she liked it. The sheriff station wasn't just the place where she lost Graham a man. It was the place where she and David that grew closer where it was just father and daughter. She never realised just how much she and David working as sheriff and deputy sheriff helped bring them closer.

David wasn't a massive fan of darts at least not compared to her mother and herself. But he played against her in the station a couple of times here and there. Great not only has she lost Neal but her father as well and barely weeks apart as well. And now she has to deal with some green-skinned witch who wants her unborn baby sister or brother for some spell. Life was so much simpler before she discovered Storybrooke sure it wasn't as happy as she would have liked it. But she longs for some of the simpleness back.

When does the grief stop, when does she move past it all for good? Does get to move past it? And if she does how can she make it happen quickly? She needs to be proactive and not have her mess of emotions cloud her judgement she tells herself. If she failed in protecting her family. Then her father's sacrifice would have been in vain.

Leaving the station, she is greeted by dozens of people giving her their condolences and worries of the Wicked Witch. She knew they were just being polite but she appreciated it none the less. She needs to see how Henry is coping, with the loss of his grandfather. She doesn't have to worry about where he is. He was over at Regina's house, which was protected by powerful magic to keep Zelena out.

* * *

The distance from the sheriff's station and Regina's mansion wasn't long, especially by car. Arriving outside the mansion she doesn't bother to knock on the door before entering. She doesn't see Henry downstairs upon entering she heads to the kitchen and sees Regina washing some pots and dishes at the sink.

"How is he?" Emma asked, Regina quietly not wanting to risk Henry hearing.

"What you could expect, he wasn't hungry but he ate some onion rings," Regina answers, it was still so strange for them to talk to each other as equals and not rivals opposing each other.

"Onion rings that's unlike you," Emma says.

"Well under current circumstances, I thought some junk food might do him good," Regina replied, it wasn't that she hates junk food was it her favourite no. In moderation she considered it to be a treat.

"Maybe he will grow an appetite later or tomorrow," Emma said wanting that to be the case.

"What about you? Have you spoken to your mother?" Regina asks.

"No, not yet she doesn't want to speak to anybody right now. And I don't know what I can say or do to fix things," Emma answered.

"Strictly speaking there nothing you can do to fix things," Regina said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Gina," Emma snapped. Regina rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is as tragic as your father's sacrifice was things can't be fixed. Things will never be the same. But you have a chance to build something good a new child is a blessing," Regina replies.

"It doesn't feel much like a blessing right now," Emma sighed, it wasn't that she hated the baby. How could she hate a baby that hadn't had a say in anything or committed any crime? She just hates how things have worked out.

"No, but things could be worse, you could have lost your mother too. David wouldn't expect you all not to cry and be happy. What he would expect is for you all to come together and stand by one another. As for your mother go to her, she may think that she doesn't want anyone around her right now. But she will and when she does she be grateful that you're there for her," Regina tells Emma.

* * *

Ruby wasn't the best baker in town that title belongs to her granny. But that doesn't mean she couldn't give granny a run for her money when it comes to cooking. Ruby washed fresh strawberries and mixed berries in a bowl under the cold tap for a minute or two. Before cooking five medium-size fluffy pancakes in a saucepan and piled them on a plate, she then added the fruit on top of the fifth pancake and added the maple sauce as a final touch. She passed the plate to Snow along with a knife and fork.

"I don't expect you to eat it all, but I'm not leaving anytime soon. And besides, I don't want to leave my best friend and future niece or nephew alone in case the Wicked Witch attacks," Ruby said.

"Zelena can't get in Regina made sure of that," Snow responds.

"Still better not to take a risk," Ruby says.

End of chapter 3.


End file.
